


Family Resemblance

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Multi, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko and Uzu are on babysitting duty and they notice that their daughter bears a certain resemblance to someone in the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ryuko leaned back in her chair, her eyes on the children and Uzu in the living room. It was hers and Uzu's turn to watch the kids, the other parents out for a little rest and relaxation from their kids. Hikari, hers and Uzu's daughter sat atop the couch, looking down at the other kids that were playing on the floor. Hibiki, Houka and Nonon's son, laid on the floor beside Junko, Ira and Mako's daughter.

Hibiki and Junko sat on either side of their Uncle Uzu, the three of them making a card castle as Hikari merely watched, the expression on the four year old girl's face a odd cross between indifference and curiosity.

Ryuko set down her mug of tea as she glanced between her lone daughter and the other kids, looking as though Hikari were looking down on the kids. "Hikari," Ryuko called to her daughter. Prying her eyes away from her friends and father, Hikari turned to her mother. "Why don't you play with your friends, Hikari? Make a castle with them?" Ryuko suggested. From her peripheral, Ryuko noticed that Uzu stood to his feet, the card castle now complete.

Hikari shook her head slowly. "No, it's okay, mommy. I already made my castle earlier..." Hikari explained as she pointed to a cluster of Lego blocks stacked together, roughly in the formation of a castle, on one of the shelves of the bookshelf. "My castle won't break so easily... Not like Hibi-kun's and Jun-chan's card castle." Hikari shared. Not a second later, the card castle collapsed, eliciting mixed reactions from Hibiki and Junko.

Uzu chuckled awkwardly as he sat beside Ryuko in a nearby chair. "Jeez, our three year old is certainly a serious one..." He mumbled to his wife.

Ryuko nodded, sipping her tea. "It's weird... I don't think she got it from either of us..." Ryuko murmured, watching the kids, Junko and Hibiki gathering around Hikari.

"Kari-chan, let's have a tea party!" Junko said, grasping Hikari's hand as she helped her friend down from the couch.

Hibiki groaned, crossing his arms. "Another tea party? Can't we do something more fun?" Hibiki whined, kicking at the scattered cards on the floor. 

Ryuko chuckled and rose to her feet. "Come on, Hibiki, it's lunch time anyway." Ryuko said, guiding the three children into the kitchen. The kids settled in their seats as Uzu brought out snacks for the kids and Ryuko brought out their kiddie cups filled with tea. Ryuko reclaimed her seat beside Uzu, the two of them sitting on the far side of the table as they watched the kids during their mock tea party.

Their friendship certainly held an interesting dynamic. Junko is bubbly and energetic. Hibiki is quiet, but sociable nonetheless. Finally, Hikari is patient, silently inquisitive, and observant... Very observant. It was obvious in the difference in their personalities, even showing through the way the kids sipped their tea. Hibiki sipped quietly, blowing on his hot tea in an attempt to cool it. Hikari sipped slowly and in small portions, making sure her tea was scalding. She couldn't really handle hot things, similar to Uzu's sensitivity to hot things. Junko sipped loudly and she often chatted amiably during their tea parties.

"Jun-chan, quietly," Hikari chided softly.

Junko giggled. "Oops, sorry about that, Kari-chan! I'll be quieter." Junko giggled, sipping her tea a little more quietly.

Uzu hummed quietly to himself as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm? What is it?" Ryuko asked curiously as she turned to her husband.

Uzu crossed his arms across his chest. "Hmm... I'm trying to think of who Hikari reminds me of..." Uzu voiced.

Ryuko furrowed her brows in confusion. "What do you mean?" Ryuko asked. The pair turned to their daughter just in time to see her hop out of her chair and move to turn on the TV. A white light emitted from the TV as it turned on, cast a white background against Hikari.

"Kari-chan, what are you doing?" Junko piped up as Hikari turned around.

"Watching." Was Hikari's short response, light seemingly casting out from behind her, cloaking her in an elegant light. Ryuko and Uzu's eyes widened upon realization.

"Oh god, it's Satsuki." Ryuko and Uzu stated, almost in awe.

 

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hnn," Nonon hummed. "I wonder what the monkey has planned for us." She voiced as she and the others waited for Uzu. Ira, Mako, Satsuki, Houka, Nonon, and Ryuko were all sitting in the living, watching as Uzu set up whatever he had planned.

"It's a surprise, just wait!" Uzu said, grinning stupidly as he returned to whatever he was doing. Hikari stood beside him idly, dressed in a white dress with a blue ribbon near the collar and looking as though she were concentrating on something.

Nonon turned to Ryuko. "Do you know what's going on?" Nonon asked.

Ryuko shook her head, a small grin on her lips. "Not at all. This was a surprise to me too." Ryuko replied, turning back to her husband.

Uzu turned to his daughter, grasping her tiny shoulders with excitement. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" Uzu asked. Hikari nodded and gently squeezed the index cards she held in her tiny hands. Ryuko raised a brow curiously as she tried to peek around her daughter's shoulder in an attempt to see the cards. It seemed like something was written on them, but whatever it was, Ryuko couldn't tell.

The group watched as Uzu helped his four old daughter onto the chair that he had set up in the middle of the room. Hikari stood on the chair and turned to the other adults, her cards in hand.

"Uzu, what are you-" Ryuko cut herself off as Uzu nearly blinded the others by turning on two bright flashlights from his spot behind the chair where Hikari stood. Uzu held the lights outward and to the side, he waved the flashlights up and down, almost as if he were creating beams of light from behind Hikari.

The four year old girl turned to her dad, who nodded at her encouragingly. "Go on, sweety!" Uzu whispered encouragingly. The four year old nodded and turned back to the other adults, her eyes on the cards in her hands. Finally, she spoke.

"Fear is freedom."

The others looked at the four year old in surprise, their eyes widening almost simultaneously. They knew this speech from somewhere else. Surprised, Ryuko looked at Uzu. He was smiling so proudly, his eyes bright as he looked at his daughter.

"Con-Control...is rel...release." The four year old stammered. Her voice was quiet, but she clearly made her presence known.

Ryuko turned her attention to her friends, trying to see their reaction. Ira looked almost as proud as Uzu, about as proud as a proud uncle could be. Mako sat beside him, squeezing her husband's hand excitedly as she gushed about how cute Hikari was, even referring to her as a "tiny Satsuki".

Houka was grinning behind his collar, his phone already out and recording Hikari's speech. Nonon looked at Uzu as though he were a complete idiot.

Safsuki was clearly trying to hide the smirk that was making its way onto her face. She was obviously flattered that her niece wanted to be just like her Auntie Satsuki.

"Con... Contr... Contra..." Hikari glared down at the card in her hand and Ryuko smiled at her daughter. Hikari turned to her dad, showing him the card. "Daddy..." She whined, pointing to the word that was giving her trouble.

Uzu glanced down at the word. "Contradiction," he whispered to his daughter encouragingly. Ryuko shook her head, a smirk on her lips. Hikari nodded and turned back to her audience.

"Con...trad-diction... I-Is truth." She continued on. The girl took a deep breath before she turned her head away from the cards, her little hand clutched into a fist. Hikari's brows furrowed and it was probably the cutest thing in the world. "Th- This is the real-reality of this world!" Hikari yelled in a soft voice as she stamped her heel into the cushion of the chair.

"Listen well, you pi-pigs in human clo-clothing, and sub...submit to that re-reality!" Hikari yelled again, her soft voice just a little louder than before. Ryuko hid her wide smile behind her hand as the others clapped for Hikari. Ryuko shook her head, smiling as she watched Uzu pick up Hikari and give her congratulatory kisses on her forehead.

 _I'm married to this loser..._ Ryuko thought fondly, a soft sigh passing her lips.

 

FIN.


End file.
